Eagle's Heart
by PartingGrace
Summary: Altair makes frequent use of his hidden blade. The clever device has saved his life many times, but what would happen if an eleven year old orphan stole it? Adventure, an unexpected friendship, and a quest for revenge, that's what!
1. Eagle's Talon

Ch.1

Carefully, Arielle crept through Jerusalem's marketplace. It was a place filled with vibrancy and colour, and sounds and strange smells clashed together as the various merchants hawked their wares. Carefully, the dirty girl eyed the crowd, trying to pick out a suitable target. Arielle nervously fidgeted with her clothes, straightening the shabby garments as best she could. Finally, she spotted a careless looking merchant. Every few moments he would turn away from his stall and address the crowd, and while the other merchants kept a wary eye on their merchandise, this one didn't. Arielle gave a relieved sigh. She would still have to steal some money, but today she would eat well. Carefully, she wove her way through the crowd. As she drew closer to the merchant, she only grew more nervous. She was much better at picking pockets, but that was no way to gain food. Arielle casually sauntered over to the cart and swiped one of the many loaves of bread from the unwary merchants stall. She silently gloated as, unable to resist the temptation; she sunk her teeth into it. She closed her eyes in bliss. It was still warm. It must have been baked fresh this morning. Her joy was ruined when the merchant grabbed her arm roughly. "Thief! Let go of that!" The merchant roared as he shook Arielle. Her head snapped back and forth and her eyes widened in terror when she noticed that guards were starting to notice her.

"Please, I was going to pay! I'm just so hungry! If you'll only-"She stammered.

"You're a dirty thief, girl!" The merchant cried.

"Give her to us." One of the guards demanded. Arielle was roughly shoved at the armored man, and even though she tried to escape, he only laughed at her struggles.

"Let me go! I'm just hungry!" Arielle wailed. She kicked out at the guards that were now surrounding her. Terrifying images flashed through the panicked girls mind. She had seen the guards do so many bad things to people. They were all around her now, and desperately Arielle threw herself at them. No one was doing anything! The citizen's merely gave a slight shudder and turned away. How could anyone be so blind? "Please! Somebody help me! I just wanted food!"

"No one's going to help a dirty little wretch like you, girl. Hold still, that hand of yours is going to be mine soon." The guard gave a leering grin and Arielle realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks. When had she started crying?

"Please let me go. I just wanted some food! I was so hungry."

"Hold still and quit you-"There was a terribly still moment as the guard blankly stared at Arielle. Then blood trickled out of his mouth and slowly dribbled down his chin. Agonizingly slowly, the guard toppled to the side. The man's helmet rattled when it hit the cobblestones. Standing in front of Arielle was the most terrifying man she had ever seen. His dark brown eyes flicked over her coolly, and then he charged at one of the guards. There was a blur of steel, and then a guard lurched away, screaming in agony. An arm that had been mercilessly clenched around Arielle's scrawny arm fell to the floor. It had been neatly severed with all the precision of a doctor. Arielle stood there motionless as the white robed stranger fought off her attackers. Steel scraped against steel. Red, bloody patches blossomed like great, terrible flowers. Guards fell to the floor like reaped grain. When the terrible battle was finally over, the man calmly wiped his sword clean and slid it back into its sheath. He stared at her expectantly, his dark eyes as cold and calculating as a snakes. Arielle straightened her clothing and stared at the strange man. He had just saved her. Spatters of blood were flecked across his robes. They had been so white earlier. After a moment the man barked, "Well?"

Arielle jumped slightly at the sound of his harsh voice. What did he want? Oh. A thank you. Yes, that would be nice. Arielle couldn't help but notice a strange lump in his sleeve. She caught a flash of brown. Maybe it was bread. Arielle didn't even bother to question why anyone would have bread up their sleeve. She was so hungry. She hadn't eaten in days and stranger things had happened. Things like a stranger rescuing a dirty orphan from the city guards. Arielle gave the man a nervous smile. With only a slight hesitation, she threw herself on him. The man stiffened when Arielle gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much, sir!" She chirped happily. A shout came from down the street and the man squirmed out of the tiny girl's grasp. Carefully, Arielle's hand darted up his sleeve. She gave a triumphant grin when she drew something long and slender out. She hid the long thing behind her back and watched in not entirely feigned amazement as the man practically ran up a wall. He disappeared over the edge of the roof without a backward glance. When guards came into view, Arielle realized that standing in the middle of six dead soldiers was not a very smart thing to do. She quickly darted down an alley and hidden in a corner. She finally got a look at what the man had been hiding up his sleeve, and her brow creased in confusion.

* * *

><p>Altair ran over the roofs of Jerusalem. The roofs seemed to blur together as he effortlessly leapt from building to building. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Normally when he rescued a supposed thief from the guard, they were grateful. That little girl had just stared at him. Then she had hugged him. Altair couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever hugged him. It had been a strange feeling. Altair decided that he would be better off without any more hugs from random citizens. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the thoughts from his mind. He had a slaver to assassinate. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Finally, Altair reached the warehouse and crept inside. He didn't even flinch when the doors slammed shut behind him. His gaze roamed about, searching for any hidden enemies. Although the warehouse was dusty, it was surprisingly clean. A dim figure could be seen in the rafters, a bow slung across its back. Altair gave an imperceptible sigh. The time for stealth was clearly over. "What now, slaver?" He called.<p>

"Do not call me that! I only wished to help them. As I myself was helped." Came the sharp reply.

"You do no kindness imprisoning them like this."

"Imprisoning them? I keep them safe. Prepare them for the journey that lies ahead."

"What journey? It is a life of servitude."

"You know nothing! It was folly to even bring you here! To think that you might see and understand!"

"I understand well enough! Show yourself!" Altair narrowed his eyes when a door opposite him opened. He squared his shoulders and boldly marched through the doorway.

"Ah, so you want to see the man who called you here?"

"You did not call me here! I came on my own." Altair snapped. This man's arrogance was getting annoying.

To Altair's further irritation, Talal gave a mocking laugh. "Did you? Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you once raise your blade against a single man of mine? No. All of this, I did for you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favour."

A ceiling hatch opened and a thin, watery ray of light pierced the gloom of the warehouse. _Perhaps he will grant me his neck_, Altair thought as he stepped forward. Talal stepped out of the darkened shadows of the rafters and called out, "Now, I stand before you. What is it you desire?"

"Come down here! Let us settle this with honour!" In one fluid motion, Altair drew his sword.

Talal only shook his head and gave a sigh. "Why must it always come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice. You must die."

Talal waved his arm and five men crept from the shadows. Altair nearly cursed at his own reckless arrogance. He didn't check for enemies! It was a thoughtless action to step into this room so casually, but it could be remedied. Altair hefted his blade and grimly set upon the guards. He darted across the room and wove through their ranks with an astounding agility. His sword dove through their defenses, effortlessly batting their blades aside. Altair had been studying swordsmanship his entire life, and these guards were just as threatening to him as just as many geese. Soon they lay on the floor, each with a carefully slit throat. Altair climbed up the rough stone wall and set off after Talal. He could hear the man's footsteps. He ran up the stairs and gave a slight, irritated huff when Talal opened yet another roof hatch and scrambled outside. Altair leapt up and grabbed the slaver. In a single, practised move he held the Talal's neck with one hand and released the catch on the hidden blade in his sleeve. He stabbed upwards and Talal's eyes bugged out when the blade pushed itself into his gut. The spine would sever and Talal would slide, limp and lifeless, off of the Assassin's blade. But that didn't happen. Instead, Talal slumped against Altair when his fist connected with his stomach. Altair gave a slight frown and tried again. No blade. Talal was struggling now, and Altair quickly realized that he might need to think of a different approach. He shook his arm, expecting the blade to slide out, but nothing happened. A moment later Altair had fallen to the ground, clutching his bruised groin. Through the haze of pain, he could see Talal running across the roofs. Altair groaned as he wrenched himself upright. He blinked away his daze and set off after the man. It still hurt, but Altair tried to push the pain away and focus exclusively on the chase. How could this have happened? Nimbly, he leapt from roof to roof. Talal was quick and light on his feet, but Altair was even more so. He had almost caught up with him when Talal stopped suddenly. He was flailing wildly on the edge of the roof. As he sped over Altair glanced over the man's shoulder. They were high up; a fall would easily kill him. Altair slammed into Talal, brutally shoving him off of the ledge. Talal gave a panicked scream as he fell, but it was cut short by a sickening crunch. The screams of panicked citizens exploded from the street below him. Altair watched in annoyance as they practically ran over each other trying to get away from Talal's broken form. When the streets had cleared Altair crept down and smeared an eagle's feather in Talal's blood. His mind filled with questions, Altair numbly retreated to the bureau. He turned in proof of the deed, only half hearing Malik's string of criticism. He retreated into the spare room and sat on the pile of pillows.

Altair gave a savage growl as he nearly ripped his sleeve off. All of this commotion could have been avoided if his hidden knife had worked. Was it jammed? Was it broken? What was missing? Altair's jaw dropped when he saw that the blade was missing. It had been pulled right out of its straps! That certainly explained a lot. But where had the blade gone? Altair slowly turned over each and every single event that had occurred since he had entered Jerusalem's gates. He recounted every time he had used the blade in his most recent trip to the city. He had used it this morning, but it was gone in the evening. Carefully he tried to remember the faces of every one he had seen that day. There was Talal and his men. He had talked with Malik this morning. There were the guards he had dispatched when he had saved the young dirty girl. The guards couldn't have taken it. Malik wouldn't have dared take his blade. Talal didn't have the opportunity! That left only the girl, but she couldn't have done it. How could a beggar steal something from him? He had trained all his life as an Assassin. He had been born into the order. He had slain countless men, righted countless wrongs, and picked a fair amount of pockets himself, yet he was to believe that a young girl had stolen his hidden blade? Even the thought was insulting. Besides, she didn't have the opportunity to steal the knife. Altair curled into the pillows. He would have to search the bodies of everyone he had killed today later. He was not looking forward to that. He couldn't go out now. The city was turning itself upside down trying to find him. Tomorrow the bodies would have been moved to the undertaker. He would actually have to go out and search them. It must have been one of them, after all it couldn't have been the girl. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long to find the blade. It was finely crafted, and would be difficult to replace.

That night Altair slept restlessly, tossing and turning as his mind churned. Occasionally he would get up and rearrange the pillows, but it didn't do any good. Eventually, exhaustion claimed Altair and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the city of Jerusalem, guards rushed about searching vainly for whoever had pushed Talal off of the roof. There had been conflicting rumours of a white robed man sitting on the roof, but other rumours said that the man had been one of the scholars; others said that it was merely a statue draped in a white cloth or one of the many roof gardens in the area. Others insisted that it was merely a large bird. Desperately searching for someone to blame, the guards grasped at these rumours like drowning men grasped at wreckage.<p>

In the city of Jerusalem, the citizens of the rich district had bolted themselves inside their houses, fearing murderers or giant bird attacks. In a tiny corner of the district, in an alley that had long since been abandoned, a grimy girl sat. She was fingering her new blade and wondering what on earth could have happened to whip the city into such a frenzy.


	2. Eagle's Hunt

Ch. 2

"Did you really lose your blade? I didn't think anyone could be so careless." Malik said with a smirk. Altair reminded himself that punching was Malik was a bad idea.

"I don't care about what you think Malik." Altair said curtly. Body tensed with anger, he climbed out of the bureau. He heard an echo of laughter floating up towards him. He did still have his throwing knives… Altair gave a sigh and lightly jumped down into the streets. He strode through them angrily; the people only glanced at him before melting out of his path. Images of a grimy girl with reddish brown hair kept inserting themselves into his mind, but Altair did his best to ignore them. A tiny girl couldn't have stolen his knife. It wasn't possible.

Finally, Altair slipped into the undertaker's. Coffins lined the walls and Altair eyed them suspiciously. Someone could have been hiding in there. He drew his dagger (just in case), and carefully stalked into the darkened store. He was grateful that the store had been closed today. It would have been difficult to explain to someone why he needed to examine dead bodies. The Assassin crept into the backroom and wrinkled his nose when he saw the corpses of several guardsmen laid out on a table. Talal's corpse had its own table and all of his jewels and finery were in a small, neat pile beside him. First Altair examined the guardsmen. He systematically searched their clothes, but turned up nothing. Even though he knew that there was no way that Talal could have stolen his blade, he searched his corpse as well. When he had finished Altair frowned and once again pushed thoughts of the girl from his mind. He decided to search the corpses again, but was forced to admit defeat. Altair crept out of the store and sat on top of the roof. Normally the breeze and sun lifted his moods considerably, but today they did little, if anything. It must have been the girl. But how could she have done it? She couldn't be just any street waif. Perhaps she was a Templar. Yes! That was it! She must have been a Templar apprentice, or perhaps a novice. Some Templar had probably seen him and sent his apprentice to pester him. Altair ignored the fact that the girl had seemed terrified by the guards as well as how scrawny and thin she had looked. It was a wonder her legs hadn't snapped underneath her weight, they were so thin! She was a Templar. There was no other logical explanation.

Satisfied by this, Altair climbed down from his perch on the rooftops and stalked the city of Jerusalem, searching for Templar activity.

* * *

><p>That evening, Malik lovingly brushed his fingers against the tomes lining the wall of his bureau. He took one down and thumbed through its pages. He smiled as he remembered Altair's sour expression this morning when Malik had 'suggested' that he go back to Masyaf. Somehow, it didn't surprise him in the least that Altair had managed to lose his blade. Although how anyone could lose something strapped to their arm was beyond him. Malik smiled at the thought of the pigeon he had sent to Masyaf informing Al Mualim of the hilarious incident. His smile was stolen away when he heard a heavy thump. He drew out his crossbow and aimed it at the doorway, waiting for the intruder to reveal himself. He stared in disbelief as Altair scowled at him. "What is the meaning of this?" Altair growled.<p>

"You have lost your touch Altair. Why don't you sing a song as you enter? If you did, it would probably have been quieter." Altair gave a tired sigh and trudged into the spare room. Malik frowned. Normally, Altair would have something catty to say in reply. Normally Altair was soundless. "I assume your search did not go well?" The door separating them slammed shut and Malik couldn't help snickering.

A few hours later, Malik had begun to cook dinner for Altair and him. The door opened and Altair timidly poked his head out. Malik ignored him when Altair took a seat at the table. He stole glances at his old friend occasionally, although he pretended to be completely absorbed in the self-appointed task before him. Altair had slumped in his chair and was staring moodily at the table. Malik winced as Altair started carving into the wood with a tiny knife. "Please don't carve designs into my table, Altair."

Altair's eyes flicked up towards him. He gave a sigh and slipped the knife into a sheath that was concealed under his loose, flowing robe. "What are you making?" He even sounded tired.

"Dinner. I would think that it was obvious." Malik said carefully. He eyed Altair curiously. Altair didn't even glare at him. He just sat, slumped and tired, in his chair. "What has happened Altair?" Malik finally asked. He just couldn't take this anymore.

"It is none of your concern." Altair said moodily.

"You are staying in my bureau, it is my concern." Malik snapped.

Altair gave a sigh and said, "I couldn't find the thief who has taken my knife. She is a small, thin girl with reddish brown hair. She looks eleven or so. She wears rags and her eyes are green. She is proving very elusive. I have been searching, but no one seems to know of her. Perhaps she is a Templar's apprentice."

"Your knife was stolen by a child?" Malik exclaimed. He chuckled when Altair shot him an icy glare.

"She is a very clever child," Altair said coldly.

"She must be to steal a knife out of your sleeve." Malik just couldn't resist that final shot.

Altair pulled out his knife and began scratching at the table again. Malik frowned and threw a wooden spoon at the offending dagger. "I told you to stop that."

"I will do whatever I wish to." Altair snapped.

"Perhaps, but if I see a knife touch my table again I will throw you out, but nevertheless, do as you will."

Altair scowled, but slipped the knife back into its sheath. There was a moment of tense silence and Malik finally said, "Perhaps you are not searching for the girl properly. Explore the alleys of the district Altair, and your search might prove more successful."

Altair stared at him for a moment and finally said, "Thank you." Malik decided that it wouldn't be wise to make another choice remark. He carefully filed it away for later use.

* * *

><p>The next day Altair prowled the alleys of Jerusalem. He crept through the poor district searching for the thief. He saw many children, but none of them had reddish brown hair and green eyes. He remembered the awed fear that had been in those eyes. He stared down at his white robes. He certainly did cut an imposing figure, but he didn't think that he was deserving of such fear. Perhaps she had been scared of the guards. Altair moodily kicked viciously at an unoffending stone. It clattered and bounced off of the uneven cobblestone. Why would she even bother taking his knife? It made no sense. Was she in the habit of stealing knives from people who saved her life? A beggar woman ran up to him and Altair gave a start when words started pouring out of her mouth. "Please sir! Do you have any money? I need it badly, my children are hungry."<p>

Altair perked visibly. "You have children?"

"Yes, I have two sons and a daughter, all of them starving."

"How old is your daughter?" Altair demanded.

"You can't buy her sir, she's my only daughter!"

"Just tell me how old, woman!" Altair roared.

"Only a babe!" The woman was trembling visibly and Altair gave an irritable wave and ordered the woman away. She darted down the street, but Altair paid her no mind. Grumbling irritably Altair crept through the streets. He searched every corner of every alley he could find.

* * *

><p>Arielle sat huddled in the poor district of Jerusalem. She clutched at a scrap of cloth and pulled it to her for warmth, but it proved futile against the frigid, night air. A man in white robes started down the alley and scared, Arielle stared at him. He would find her! Arielle knew that it was silly to be frightened of a scholar, but he was a grown man, and Arielle had learned to fear all grown men. Images of her father flashed through her mind and Arielle darted into the empty crate that she had been leaning against. Her heart pounded as the man's footsteps halted. Then she heard his footsteps coming nearer and nearer. She heard what sounded like an Arabic curse as a cat darted from its hiding spot. The man muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a string of Arabic curses and kicked a stone. The stone rolled into her vision. If the man came to pick it up he would see her. Arielle held her breath, waiting for the man to leave. After what seemed like an eternity, the scholar sighed and walked away. Arielle waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before timidly crawling out of the crate. With trembling hands, she picked up the stone. She stared at it for a moment, before hurling it away as if it had burned her. Arielle set off down the other end of the alley. She was running at full tilt and bawled over a sobbing woman. She didn't even stop to apologize, she only kept running. It would be a while before Arielle could calm down enough to stop running. For some reason, that strange man terrified her. He filled her with a sense of dread that she couldn't get rid of. She had always feared grown men, but this one terrified her more than any other. Her hunger temporarily forgotten, Arielle fled into the night, away from the stone, and away from the man.<p> 


	3. Eagle's Prize

A week later, Altair had nearly lost all hope of finding the girl. Despairingly he searched the markets. Occasionally he would climb tall buildings and stare down at the streets below, praying that a head of reddish brown hair would come into view. As the days wore on he found himself searching places that made no sense. He had found himself rooting through a haystack once and another time he had peered down every chimney on a street. Whenever he found a Templar he would ask question after question, but to no avail. He simply couldn't find the girl. What kind of Assassin was he if he couldn't find one girl? His job was to find people! Well, to find and kill people, but finding was a big part of it!

"Have you seen my daughter? She's about this tall. She has reddish brown hair and green eyes." He asked. The guards shook their heads and told him to move along. Finally Altair sat on a bench in a crowded marketplace. He slouched and looked at the people surrounding him miserably. He would never know what happened to the girl or why she had taken his knife. He would never see her again. He had failed, and it was highly likely that Malik would have some vicious insult prepared for him as soon as he returned. A boy marched up to him and tugged at his sleeve. Altair fixed him with an icy glare. The boy paled and thrust a note into his hand. His task completed, the boy ran off. Altair sighed and read the note.

"_I have instructed this boy to deliver this message to you. I wondered when you would start sulking in the marketplace. Try not to scare the boy; he's been waiting for you very diligently. If you do find this girl of yours, be sure not to kill her. Instead bring her to me. There is something I would like to discuss with her._

_-Malik_

_PS: be sure to pay the boy. It is custom to pay people for their services."_

Altair stared into the crowd. He let his gaze wander from person to person. With a tired sigh he stood and began to wander aimlessly. He turned a corner and was nearly bowled over when a bony thing ran into him. The girl gave a startled gasp and Altair caught the loaf of bread that had slipped from the grimy girl's fingers. The two froze when they saw each other. The girl had a tangled mop of reddish brown hair and her green eyes were filled with terror. The girl turned and fled down the street. For a moment Altair stared at her fleeing figure. Then he gave a whoop of delight and started after her.

* * *

><p>Arielle tore through the street. She glimpsed behind her and fear shot through her when she saw that the man was chasing her. Arielle had always been a slow runner, hopefully she could outsmart him. She ran to a cluster of guards and pointed at the white robed man. "That man is attacking me!" she wailed. Then she set off down the street, forcing herself not to look back when she heard the hiss of steel against leather. Hopefully they wouldn't kill him. Her heart in her throat, Arielle kept running. Occasionally she would slam into someone carrying a jar or a box of produce, but she merely wrenched herself upright and kept running. She had to get away! Why was he doing this? What did he want from her? All sorts of terrible possibilities ran through her mind, spurring the girl to greater speeds.<p>

Arielle caught a flash of white on the roof. Another flash and a glimpse of a hooded face made her stop and stare at the man. He was on the roof. He stood there calmly, making sure she was watching, and leapt from one roof to the other. He gave her a wave. He was showing off! That bastard! Arielle tore down the street opposite him. She ran down the street, but skidded to a halt when she saw a beam stretching from one roof to the other. The strange man was sitting on the beam. He grinned at her and gave a friendly nod. Arielle merely paled and fled in another direction. She ran down twisting narrow streets, dodging corners, sidetracking and retracing her steps. Always though, she would see a flash of white or the outline of the hooded figure. He was toying with her! Just as a cat toys with a mouse! Tears of frustration pricked the young girl's eyes. She didn't want this! All she had ever wanted was to keep her brother safe! Exhausted and scared, Arielle huddled in the corner of an alley and waited for what she was sure was her doom.

* * *

><p>Altair grinned as he watched the huddled figure. He had watched, amused, as the girl darted down streets. Altair had easily kept up with her; sometimes he had found himself ahead of her and had to remind himself to slow down! He had found her! He had triumphed! Now he only had to convince her to come with him. He easily leapt down from a roof and approached the girl.<p>

"You dropped this." Altair said smugly as he held out the bread. The girl stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes locked onto the bread and she stared at it with a dreadful hunger. Altair moved closer to her and she stiffened. She glared at him warily. Altair gave what he hoped was a friendly smile and pushed the bread into her tiny hands. She stared uncertainly at him, her eyes flickering between him and the bread. Finally, the girl savagely bit into the bread. Her eyes didn't leave him as she devoured it. She stared at him nervously. "I am Altair. What is your name?"

"Arielle." The girl said quietly. Altair hoped that he was doing well; he didn't have very much experience with children.

"Would you like some more food Arielle?" Altair stretched a hand out to her. She gave a shudder and shrank away from it. She stared at him for a long moment.

"You're a man." She said uncertainly.

Altair frowned in confusion, but gave a nod. "Yes. I am."

There was a tense silence. Finally, the girl gave him a nervous nod and stood before him. "I'd go with any man if he fed me." She said.

Although Altair did not understand the full meaning of her words, they brought a slight ache into his heart. What had happened to this child? "I know a place where we can go. We will be safe there. It is not far. There is warmth and food there."

The girl stiffened. "Your house?"

"No. It is not my house," Altair said. As the girl nodded Altair frowned slightly. "Can you climb?" he asked. The girl shook her head. Altair gave an imperceptible sigh and scooped her up. The girl gave a frightened squeak and twisted in his arms. "I won't hurt you girl," Altair crooned. The girl remained stiff in his arms, but she no longer struggled. "Hold on tightly."

With that Altair shifted his grip on her so he had one free hand. He climbed a ladder propped up against the side of a building and, wary for his passenger, carefully picked his way across the roofs. When he had to walk over a narrow beam the girl gave a squeak and clung to him, burying her tiny face in his shoulder. The gesture made the grim Assassin uncomfortable, but he didn't protest. When Altair stood on the edge of the entrance to the bureau he frowned and set Arielle down. He ignored her nervous stare as he carefully held her over the entrance. He gave a huff as he hurled her onto the pile of pillows in the corner. She gave a frightened cry as she sailed through the air, but when she crashed onto the pillows she looked at Altair in stunned disbelief. Malik rushed into the room, crossbow cocked and ready. "You asked me to bring her. Now you would shoot her?" Altair calmly dropped into the room.

"She_ is _a child!" Malik cried.

"She is hungry. I will get you some food Arielle. Come, there is a table over here."

Arielle leapt to her feet and skirted around the one armed man. She nervously darted after Altair. She plunked herself down on the chair and watched as Altair began to set out food. Arielle's mouth watered and Altair gave a slight smile as he passed her a plate heaped with food. Eagerly, she tore into it. Altair seated himself across from her and watched her as she ate. His eyes made her feel nervous, but she did her best to ignore her nerves. This man was strange, but he was feeding her. He couldn't be all that bad. She still eyed him nervously.

"I met you earlier," Arielle jumped at the sound of his harsh voice, "you took something from me. A blade, hidden in my sleeve. I want it back."

Arielle shifted nervously. "I was hungry. I saw something brown and thought it was bread." She gave an embarrassed blush. It had made perfect sense at the time.

"It wasn't bread. That was my knife. It will be nearly impossible to replace. I need it now." Altair said.

Arielle winced, "really impossible?"

"Yes. It will be 'really impossible'. You need to give it to me." Altair said firmly.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have it anymore." The man froze and stared at her in horror. The words came tumbling out, there was no way she could stop them. "I had to take it! My brother is sick and the doctor is really expensive! I needed to get money to pay him! Every week I send him some money and if I don't then he'll throw my brother out. Please don't be angry. I had to take it! I thought it was food, but then it wasn't food, but it was a pretty knife so I sold it to a weapons trader. He said it was worth a lot and he gave me lots of money for it! Please, sir, I don't even have the money anymore because I sent it all to the doctor! I have to steal sir, no one will hire me and I'm too young to get a job, but I have to get money because my father." The words stopped as soon as she thought of him. She stared in terror at the man. The colour had drained from his face and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Please don't hurt me sir! I didn't know! I didn't!" Arielle blurted.

Altair stared at the girl in horror. His knife. She had sold it. She had sold his knife. "You are going to take me to the man you sold it to. Then I will take it back. We go in the morning." Altair forced out. She had sold his knife.

"You won't hurt me?" The girl asked timidly. Altair shook his head. "Where will I stay?" The girl asked.

Altair looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Here."

Arielle stared at him in mixed confusion and fear as he slowly crossed the room. He mumbled something before slipping through a door. Arielle retreated to the pile of cushions that he had thrown her on. Still trembling with nerves, she nestled herself into the cushions. When she looked up, she could see the night sky and the sight brought some measure of peace to the girl. Still and quiet, Arielle stared up at the sky. Maybe the strange man wasn't so bad after all. He scared her and he was quiet and grouchy, but he had fed her, and he had given her a place to sleep for the night, and most importantly, he hadn't hurt her. If she had sold one of her father's possessions he would have beaten her senseless, but then again, he had beaten her whenever she did anything. Arielle stared up at the sky. Altair had saved her from the guards too. He was strange. Strange, but good. Even though he scared her, Arielle found that she liked the grim, serious man.

**AN: So, tell me what you think! Did you like the bit with the bread? How she sold the knife? Her reason for needing to steal money? I don't bite!**


	4. Eagle's Captive

Ch.4

The next morning, Altair brushed his fingers against the leather harness sadly. He slipped it onto his arm, even though he knew that the harness was useless without the knife. Someone knocked politely on his door. Altair sighed when he heard it. He hoped that it wasn't the girl Arielle. The door swung open and Malik swept into the room. He looked around distastefully at the tidy bedroom, as though Altair's mere presence was enough to dirty it. "The girl is certainly not a Templar." Malik said somewhat smugly. "You must have lost your touch."

Altair chose to ignore that comment. He wasn't in the mood for it this morning. "What is it Malik? What do you want?"

"The master wants to speak to this girl. Since you are returning to Ashraf, you will take the girl with you." Malik grinned as Altair stiffened.

"What! Why?" Altair hissed.

"Someone who can steal an Assassin's hidden blade must be very skilled. She might make a fine Assassin herself."

Altair pushed past Malik and strode over to the sleeping girl's form. He stared at her in obvious distaste. "Her? An Assassin? Malik, if this is a joke then it's not very funny." Altair growled.

"It is no joke! He wants to recruit her. Only you Altair would be so arrogant that you would assume to have a better eye than our master. This is exactly why you lost your honour, because of your arrogance! You should behave as an Assassin should and obey orders." Malik snapped.

Altair squared his shoulders and glared at him coldly. "If it is the master's will, then I obey."

Altair turned and scowled at the sleeping girl. He knelt down and roughly shook her. Arielle's eyes snapped open and she sprang to her feet. "I'm not going to wait for you any longer, girl. You are going to take me to that merchant. Get up." Altair growled at her.

Mildly shocked by this sudden change in attitude, Arielle stared at him with narrowed eyes. He stood before her, a towering menace. He glared at her fiercely, as if daring her to challenge his authority. Arielle decided that she liked him much better when he was in a good mood. "Before we go I'm going to eat." She said firmly.

"We are leaving now." Altair reached forward to scoop her up, but she darted away from him. Arielle dashed into the main room and snatched up a piece of bread. She tore into it eagerly. She wasn't hungry right now, but she planned on eating as much as she could, while she could. By the time Altair had grabbed her arm she had demolished the loaf and was reaching for another. Arielle turned to glare at the robed man but when her eyes met his, she was reminded of how dangerous he was. She remembered how easily he had killed the guardsmen. Although it had long since dried, there were still flecks of blood on his robes. Arielle went limp with fear when Altair quite literally threw her over his shoulder.

"Altair! She's a child, not a sack." Malik sighed in exasperation.

Altair merely gave a growl and stalked towards the wall. Arielle nearly vomited when he climbed it. Altair dropped her as soon as he stood on the rooftop. She fell to the ground and lurched to her feet. She shot him a vicious glare. Even though the scrawny, eleven year old trembled with fear at the thought of angering the grim man, she looked him in the eye and said quietly, "If you do anything like that again, I'm not going to show you where the merchant is and you'll never get your knife back. I'll run away from you and you'll never find me again."

To the young girl's dismay, Altair merely gave a chuckle. "I doubt that you could escape me girl, and you will show me where the merchant is, because unless you do you'll never be rid of me." Altair loomed over her as he growled, "You wouldn't want me as your enemy Arielle, would you?" In truth, Altair's patience was growing thin. He decided that he had liked the girl better when she hadn't been so stubborn.

Arielle offered the Assassin her cheek as she said, "Go on and hit me then. Be my enemy. People have hit me before you know, I'm used to it."

Shocked, Altair reeled back from Arielle. "What?"

Praying that he wouldn't actually hit her, Arielle stepped forward again. "Come on, right here." She touched her cheek gently. Her courage soared when she saw Altair's expression, so she continued with, "Of course then you'd have to hit my other cheek too to balance the bruising. My dad always used to say that to me. He loved to keep things balanced."

Altair made a strangled spluttering noise before forcing out, "I don't hit innocents."

"It's not so different from hitting a bad person Altair. You just have to do it," Arielle taunted. "Come on, right here. It might help if you get really angry first, because then you won't have to feel guilty afterwards."

Altair stared at her as if she had just suggested that he run through the streets naked. "I'm not going to hit you girl!" he hissed.

"My name is Arielle!" she shrieked.

Altair had never had a tiny girl scream at him like this. He found that he didn't like the experience. He was an Assassin, trained since birth, and a tiny girl was screaming at him. It was humiliating. Finally, Altair roughly grabbed the girl's shirt and snarled, "Arielle, there are guards in this city and you're going to draw attention to us. I'm not going to hit you no matter what your fevered mind has led you to believe, now obey my orders, stay silent and take me to the trader!"

"If you want me to do anything, ask me nicely," Arielle spat.

Altair bit back an enraged scream and dropped the child. He turned away from her, his fingers twitching spasmodically in his rage. He resisted the urge to shake the infuriating girl until her head snapped. He reminded himself of the creed. He was not to harm an innocent. He was not to harm an innocent. He wouldn't violate the creed. Still snarling with rage Altair turned to face the girl. Arielle looked up at him innocently. He resisted the urge to smack the expression off of her face. Altair had never harmed a child in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. No matter how much he wanted to. "Arielle," Altair forced out. "Would you please lead me to the merchant?" Every word was bitter poison in his throat.

"You didn't say sorry." Arielle sounded infuriatingly calm.

"I apologize. It would make me very happy if you led me to the merchant." Altair gritted his teeth. Never had he felt so humiliated; and at the hands of a mere child! Altair glowered at her. To his further irritation, she was silent. Instead of answering him, Arielle gazed off into the distance. "Well?" Altair barked.

Arielle gazed at him coolly and murmured, "I'm thinking." Altair resisted the urge to strangle her. Finally Arielle gave him a smile and said, "Alright, thank you for saying sorry. I'm not sure where the merchant is exactly, but I'm sure we can find him." Altair reminded himself once more of  
>the creed.<p>

"Just find him." He said coldly. When Arielle shot him a look, he added grudgingly, "Please."

She gave a nod and walked across the flat rooftop. When she reached the edge she peered over it nervously. Altair rolled his eyes and gestured to a nearby ladder. He gave a smirk as Arielle blushed and scuttled over. He followed her as she wove through the crowded city. Eventually they reached one of the cities many marketplaces. Arielle adjusted her clothes and looked around. She was aware of Altair standing just behind her, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Arielle wandered through the crowd, made nervous by her grim companion. It unnerved her how, even though he was wearing bright white robes, he would vanish into the shadows only to appear at her side a moment later. Nervously, Arielle eyed him. There was no way she would be able to get rid of him. Arielle gave a sigh of relief when she saw the merchant's store. She looked around. Altair was gone. "Altair?" she whispered, eyes examining every shadow.

"I'm here." His voice was as harsh as ever.

"The merchant is just in here. I don't think it's open though, maybe we can wait until he comes back?" Arielle asked.

Altair merely gave her a mocking smirk as if to say, _You poor, foolish child. _He grabbed her hand –she winced at his firm grip- and led her into the store. Arielle couldn't help but feel nervous. Picking pockets was one thing, but sneaking into a store?

Altair rolled his eyes when he pushed open the door. It wasn't even locked! Dragging the idiot girl behind him, his eyes roamed around the room. When he was satisfied that they were alone, Altair began to methodically search the place. He kept a firm grip on the child and when he caught her squirming, he only tightened it. He did not feel like chasing her through the streets again. The first time had been amusing enough, but he did not relish the thought of having to capture her again. People might take notice if he dragged a kicking and screaming brat behind him. At least now the girl was silent. "Altair, you're hurting me," the grimy girl squeaked. Altair shot her a cold glare, but loosened his grip by a fraction. Arielle pouted, but stopped her struggles. Altair gave a smirk when his eyes caught on a familiar looking blade. "Don't move from this spot." Altair whispered harshly. He let go of the girl for the instant it took for him to snatch up the blade and slide it back into its harness. He tightened the straps and eyed Arielle suspiciously. She merely watched him, her eyes filled with wonder when she saw the intricate device. He had hoped that she would move. Then he could give vent to his anger by giving the girl a well-deserved lecture. He turned to face her after carefully pulling his sleeve over the blade. "My master wants to meet you. You are coming to Ashraf with me. We leave now." The girl's eyes widened and she started to back away. "I told you not to move." Altair barked.

"I can't go to Ashraf! I need to pay the doctor's fee. My brother, he'll be thrown out." She spluttered. Altair gave an imperceptible sigh when he saw the panic growing in her eyes. She had been quiet for the past hour. It had been so nice.

"I am not asking you to come with me. I am telling you that you're coming with me. I'll send word to Malik and he will pay your fee. How much is it?"

"I won't go!" The girl raised her fists as though she was ready to fight him.

Altair gave a chuckle at her actions. What a stupid girl. He advanced on her slowly. "Yes. You are coming." The girl's face hardened. Altair's scowl deepened. He had hoped to avoid an argument. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Had she no shame?

"I'm not going anywhere with a white robed bastard like you!" Arielle spat.

Altair's expression hardened. "I will not hear such foul language coming from the mouth of a female. You are coming if I have to drag you there in chains!"

When he started towards her, Arielle turned and fled. Before she had reached the doorway, Altair threw one of the many throwing daggers hidden by his robes. The girl crumpled to the floor when the hilt smacked her head. Altair felt a strange satisfaction when he slung her unconscious form over his shoulder. When he walked out of the store, some women pointed and whispered at the strange sight, but one look from Altair was enough to silence them. With a newfound spring in his step and a satisfied smirk, Altair carried the girl out of the city. The guards by the city gate chose to ignore the girl slung over his shoulder, to Altair's relief. That would have been difficult to explain. He positioned the girl in front of him on his horse so she wouldn't fall off. It would be best to keep an eye on her.

The guards watched what they assumed to be a scholar, making off with some girl. At first they had wondered if they should stop him, but everyone knew that scholars were holy men. Surely he wouldn't bring any harm to the girl. She was probably his niece, passed out from the heat. It was a hot day after all… Satisfied with this logical explanation, the guards promptly forgot about the grim, hooded rider and his tiny, grimy captive.


	5. Falcon's Journey

**AN: Brain fart! Ashraf has been changed to Masyaf. Don't know what I was thinking. Heh heh, sorry about that everyone :)**

Ch. 5

Altair spurred his horse, urging it to even greater speeds. The horse gave a whinny of complaint, but obeyed its master's command. The unconscious girl slumped against the horse's neck and it reared up in sudden panic. Altair cursed as he dragged the girl towards him with one hand and tried to calm the mare with another. Altair gave a cry of anger when the beast refused to settle. It pranced about, head shaking and eyes rolling. In disgust, he gave his horse's rump a stinging slap. It reared up and, legs careening wildly, started to run. Altair had some trouble steering the mad eyed beast. He was beginning to seriously consider just throwing the brat off and trampling her. Not only had she disobeyed orders, but what a sharp tongue she had! Altair wouldn't even tolerate that language coming from a young boy, but from a girl? All of the women Altair had met had been soft-spoken and gentle. Hadn't she learned any manners? Altair glared at the grimy child, suddenly suspicious of her gender. He bit back another curse when an unsteady movement from his horse nearly threw her off. He had to lean to the side to catch her, yanking the reigns as he went. The horse gave another protesting whinny and whirled in a circle. In response to another stinging slap, it kept running, more or less, where its rider directed it.

* * *

><p>When Arielle woke up, she was aware that someone was holding her. Her eyes snapped open and she heard a familiar, harsh voice utter a curse as the horse they were on gave a lurch. She gave a scream and tried to claw her way to freedom. The horse reared up when it heard Altair's cry of surprise. Arielle gave a shriek as they fell to the ground. She landed on the white robed Assassin and scrambled away from him. He only tackled her and she was dragged, clawing and biting, to the ground. "Cease this at once!" Altair bellowed.<p>

"Let me go! Let me go!" Mind consumed with panic, Arielle thrashed and squirmed in the Assassin's grip. Altair winced as her scrawny limbs flailed everywhere. He was having a difficult time holding on the feisty girl. Giving silent thanks to his greater size and weight, Altair managed to pin her. She responded with a feral hiss and he ducked away as she tried to bite him.

"Where are you taking me?" She wailed.

"To Ashraf, my master wants to speak with you, and you are going whether you want to or not." Altair said flatly. He gave a sigh of relief when the brat froze and stared at him in horror. "I've already contacted Malik and he has agreed to pay your fee in full as long as you come with me."

"Who's Malik?"

"An old friend."

"You have friends?" Arielle stared at the serious faced man in shock.

She was rewarded with an icy glare. "Either you come with me, or I leave you to die out here in the wilderness. Come with me and your brother will stay with the doctor, leave me and you can crawl back to Jerusalem and keep stealing your entire life. It's your choice." As if to mock her, he released her and gestured towards Jerusalem.

Arielle stared at him in horror. "How can you say that! What kind of monster are you?"

"Think what you wish, but I do what I'm told."

"Those robes… you're not a scholar are you?"

"No. I am one of the Assassins. It is a noble calling." Altair said proudly.

"Holding me hostage is noble? Dragging me to a place I don't even know is noble!"

Altair frowned. Why didn't she understand that she was better off with him? "I don't have to save your brother, but I am. You can think about that tonight. There's your bedroll. Now go to sleep."

"Fine! I'll come with you, but I'm going to make this so hard for you Altair! I'm going to scream and cry and yell at every guard that I see! I'll tell everyone I can exactly who you are!"

"If you do I'll tie and gag you. Then I'll be obligated to kill everyone you've told."

The blood drained from Arielle's face. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now sit there while I make dinner." Hopefully she would accept this peace offering.

To Altair's dismay, her face creased and she wailed, "I don't want any dinner!" The little girl collapsed onto Altair's bedroll and started to cry. Her chest rattled and shook. Her wailing screams echoed out into the distance and Altair winced at the sound. He had never wanted to gouge out his own eardrums before.

"If you're going to cry, do it in silence!" He roared. The girl froze and turned to stare at him in shock. After a moment or two, she once again flung herself onto his bedroll. Her thrashing increased and for a moment Altair worried that she would completely destroy it, but at least she was quieter.

Altair sighed as he turned his back on the girl and started to make a fire. Was this brat always so dramatic? As soon as he got to Masyaf, he was going to enjoy being free of her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arielle sulkily ate some of the food Altair gave her, although she complained loudly about how dry and tasteless it was. When Altair pointedly asked if she wanted to do the cooking, she fell into a deep sulk.<p>

She scowled when Altair tried to put her on his horse. "I don't know how to ride!" She protested.

"All you have to do is sit in front of me and not fall off. I'm sure that you'll manage."

She approached the horse gingerly, and when it gave a soft whicker she jumped away. "I don't think it likes me."

"I don't like you much either. Now get on the horse." Altair said flatly.

"What if it throws me off?"

"Then I'll pick you up again."

"What if it tramples me before you do?"

Altair decided not to mention that if the horse did trample her, he would be sitting on top of it, laughing maniacally. "It won't."

"It might."

With a groan, Altair scooped up the girl and practically threw her into the saddle. She looked around nervously and cautiously patted the horses head. "Nice horsie. You don't like the mean man do you? Don't worry; I won't pull your hair or anything." Arielle looked around and gave a nervous smile as she said, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Altair gave a shrug. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! Did you even give it a name?"

"It doesn't need a name, it's my horse."

"But that's why it needs a name! How are you going to get him to come when you call him?

"I whistle."

Arielle scowled at the man. "Can you check?"

"If I do will you stop talking and ride in silence?"

"Yes."

Altair rolled his eyes and after a moment announced, "It's a girl."

After a moment of thought Arielle announced, "Let's call her Shayna. What do you think?"

"You don't really need to name the horse Arielle," Altair sighed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Arielle snapped. "What do you think? Do you like Shayna?"

The horse gave a soft whicker and Arielle gave a satisfied nod. To Altair's immense relief, they rode on in silence. He gave a sigh when he heard her whisper, "Sorry I called you a boy."

They rode on, but when they passed a guard tower, Arielle froze nervously. When she opened her mouth Altair hissed, "Remember what I told you last night!" Her mouth snapped shut and she slumped in the saddle. The guards peered at them suspiciously.

Arielle fidgeted nervously in the saddle. Her unease exploded into panic when one of the guards pointed at them and shouted in a foreign tongue. Altair gave a cry and they sped through the ravine. Arielle nearly fell off of the swiftly moving mare, but Altair managed to pull her back into the saddle. When more horsemen joined in the chase, swords waving in the air, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to all be over.

Altair was not having fun. He resisted the urge to throw Arielle off when she twisted around and clung to his chest. He gave a curse when several riders decided to block the narrow path in front of him. He quickly decided that falling off of the cliff was not an option. Arielle was causing more problems by simply being there! He couldn't charge because she would probably end up getting killed. He couldn't dismount because she would definitely end up getting killed. Altair gave a grin as a mad plan formed in his mind.

"Hold on tightly!" He ordered. With a kick, he spurred the horse into a gallop. When they sailed over the astonished guardsmen's heads Altair winced as the frightened girl's grip nearly crushed his ribcage. The horse landed with a slight lurch, but soon they were speeding through the ravine leaving the guards far behind. Their confused shouts were music to Altair's ears. He needed to do that more often.

With some gentle coaxing, he calmed his maddened steed. "Arielle, you can let go now."

"Thank you thank you thank you I can't believe you saved us." She gasped quickly. She was still holding him in a death grip. "I thought they were going to kill us!"

The Assassin frowned. He had seen someone do this once in a crowded marketplace. Hopefully, he could put the technique to good use. He awkwardly patted Arielle's shoulder. "There, there," he muttered. After a moment of tense silence, he added another 'there' for good measure. He looked around nervously, relieved that no one was watching.

Arielle gave a laugh. "You don't talk to people much do you?"

She gave a giggle when Altair flushed and murmured something. He gave an embarrassed huff and nudged the horse into a walk. He gingerly poked at his ribs, and was relieved to find that they were all intact.

Altair's blush was still evident when they rode into Masyaf. That little devil of a child had sung his praises for the past hour and Altair was seriously considering clubbing her into unconsciousness so he could ride into his home with at least some dignity.

Altair gave a smirk when he caught his charge looking around in awe. She shrank back from his fellow Assassins whenever they came near her. Altair did his best to look dignified when curious Assassins started to trail after them. A few white robed heads poked out from behind houses and a few citizens stared openly at the girl. He returned 'Shayna' to the stables and frowned at all the attention they were getting. In Masyaf, an Assassin was a common site, but an Assassin returning from a mission with a small child in tow was not very common to say the least.

"Altair, are all those guys in dresses Assassins?" Arielle whispered.

Altair froze and gave another flush. "It's not a dress. It's a robe," he snapped.

"Looks like a dress to me."

"It's a robe."

"Altair, there's nothing wrong with dresses."

"It's not a dress!" he hissed.

"Whatever you say Altair."

"It's a robe."

Dress."

Robe!"

"I know a dress when I see one."

"Arielle!"

"Alright! Alright! It's a robe, are you happy?"

Altair merely gave her a scowl. She nervously slipped her hand into his when an Assassin passed close by. Altair tensed and resisted the urge to let go. He gave an uneasy smile when she gave him a nervous grin. "I've never been outside of Jerusalem before." Arielle confided.

To Altair, who led a life of travel, the idea of staying in one place for too long was strange, but he was silent. He led her into the castle that dominated Masyaf. She adjusted her clothes nervously when they walked through its halls.

"How do I look?"

Altair glanced at her briefly. "Like a raggedy, dirty girl."

"Really?" She continued to stretch and pull at her garments as if it would make any difference. Altair tapped his foot impatiently, but she showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"That's much better, now come on," he finally snapped before dragging Arielle into the castles inner chambers. The thought of this girl getting the offer to become an Assassin irked him. If she did, he would never be rid of her! He would have to deal with her chattering and dramatics all his life! He groaned inwardly when they reached the foot of the stairs. Altair's master was always at the top of those stairs, doing a seemingly endless amount of paperwork.

"Are you ready Arielle?"

She gave a nervous nod, and they started up the wooden steps.


	6. Falcon's Oath

Arielle couldn't help but give a nervous squeak when a black robed man turned to face them. She hid behind Altair's back and peeked at him. Tremors of fear ran through her. This man made Altair look like the friendliest man alive.

"Master, I have brought you the girl." Altair looked around for a moment, before jerking Arielle out of her hiding place. He pushed her forward. She froze and stared up at the black robed man, eyes wide.

"So, you managed to steal a blade from one of my Assassin's?" Al Mualim asked.

"I thought it was food!" Arielle blurted. She gave a blush and mumbled, "I was hungry…."

The man stared at her. After a long, tense silence he said, "How would you feel about joining our order. We fight for peace. We strive to defend the innocent against those who would harm them."

"How's the pay?"

His expression hardened. "You don't get paid. Being an Assassin is a very noble thing. It would bring you much honour."

Arielle's face screwed up. Nerves and panic were finally getting to her. She stared fearfully at Al Mualim. "Do you want to join our order? There is a creed that you must follow if you wish to. First you mu-"

"I don't want to be an Assassin!" Arielle wailed suddenly," I only want to help my brother! I don't even want to be here. Altair made me come over and all he did was yell at me! He didn't even tell me about any of this he just kept ordering me around and I just want to help my brother! I have to because my father gave him to the doctor to cure him but he wouldn't pay for anything so I have to get money to pay the doctor! Altair said that Malik would pay but I don't even know Malik and I don't think he knows where the doctor is or how much to give him and I need to help my brother because he's the only thing I have left."

Al Mualim recoiled from the girl. He certainly hadn't been expecting that outburst. She had seemed so calm earlier. When Altair saw his master's reaction to the whiny child, he did his best not to laugh. Al Mualim stared at the girl, rage and astonishment battling for supremacy. Finally he gave a sigh and gave her a dismissive wave. "Go wait outside." When she opened her mouth to argue Al Mualim gave her a look. To Altair's surprise, her mouth clamped shut and she scuttled outside. He would have to learn how to do that.

"I have another task for you Altair. There is a man by the name of Garnier in Acre. He is your next target."

"What has he done?"

"Walk among his people Altair. Then you will see that this is indeed just."

"What of the girl?"

"Find someone to take her home. She can't stay here."

When Altair left and found Arielle huddled by the foot of the stairs he frowned slightly.

"Who's Garnier? He sounds familiar."

"None of your concern Arielle." Altair said gruffly. He grabbed the girl and hoisted her up. "Follow me."

"Where are you taking me now? Egypt?"

When Altair ignored her, Arielle sighed and scampered off after him. When he stopped and jabbed at an Assassin, Arielle once again shuffled behind his bulk.

"Nadir, I took this girl here and you're to take her home." Altair gave a grumble as he shoved her forward.

Arielle stared at the man. Nadir gave her a kind smile and said, "Hello. I'm Nadir. What is your name?"

She shook his hand, but gave him a surprised look. Evidently not all Assassins were grumpy, irritable antisocial people. This one actually seemed nice! "I'm Arielle."

"What a beautiful name. Where do you live Arielle?"

"I live in Jerusalem. I really need to get back there. He just dragged me over. He's really mean you know." She shot Altair a glare. "Goodbye Altair. I look forward to never seeing you again!"

Nadir cringed when Altair's fingers twitched spasmodically. In amazement, he watched his fellow Assassin force a manic grin onto his face. Altair began to chuckle. It was a terrible, wheezing laugh. "If I ever see you again, you ignorant, talkative, annoying wretch of a girl, it will be too soon." With a laugh that would have sent most people to a mental institution, Altair stalked away.

Nadir gave an astonished blink. "I didn't even know that he could laugh. He has so many teeth."

Arielle watched Altair's fleeing form with a strange sense of pride. "Is he always like that?"

Nadir gave a chuckle. "To be completely honest, I'm surprised that you've arrived in one piece. Altair is truly a master Assassin, but his social skills are... not very good."

Arielle gave a snort. "Maybe if he stopped being all arrogant people would think he's nicer. You know he threatened to kill me!"

"Knowing Altair's temper it's a small miracle you're unharmed. Now, the journey to Jerusalem will take us a few days. Perhaps you'd like to rest? It's getting late and you children shouldn't be up this late at night."

When Nadir gave her a gentle smile and led her down a hallway Arielle resisted the urge to snap at him. She wasn't a child. At least he was nicer than Altair. After they had eaten dinner, he had actually ordered her to fall asleep! You can't order someone to sleep!

When she was ushered into a room, she gave Nadir a smile. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's not a problem. Good night Arielle." He shut the door, leaving her in darkness.

She gave a relieved sigh as she nestled into the bed. The room was small and tidy, but the bed was very, very nice.

* * *

><p>The next day, after sweet talking Nadir into feeding her a very large breakfast, Arielle and her new guide started out of the town. When they reached the stable, Arielle gave a start when she saw a very familiar figure tending to a very familiar horse.<p>

"Altair!" He merely gave her a cold, disdainful look. He fastened his saddle to Shayna. Arielle wandered up and tugged on his robe. When he glared at her, she scowled. Determined not to show how nervous he was making her, she gave him a smile. "Sorry for all the hitting. And the yelling at you."

Altair stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Arielle shuffled nervously. "So, where are you going?"

"Acre. I'm going to a kill a man by the name of Garnier." He hoped that this direct answer would drive her away. Instead she frowned. That name sounded so familiar. Why would it? Lost in her thoughts, she wandered back to Nadir. He helped her onto a horse, and after giving her a quick lesson on riding, they set off at a slow pace.

Their horses nearly started in surprise, when Altair rushed past them. The gray and white blur sped out of view and Arielle felt a twinge of sympathy for poor Shayna.

* * *

><p>By the time they had stopped for the night, Arielle was still thinking about that name. She knew it from somewhere, but where? She ate her dinner slowly and only half listened to Nadir's attempts to draw her into friendly conversation. It was when Nadir had put her to bed that she finally remembered. She sat up and tried to stop the panicked scream that threatened to tear itself out of her throat. Her brother had been sent to the esteemed Doctor Naplouse. She had only seen his full name on the first (and only) letter that he had sent her, thanking her for sending her brother to him. She had sent her brother to Doctor Garnier de Naplouse. The same Garnier that Altair had been sent to kill. Why would he be doing that? Assassin's only killed bad people judging from what Altair's master had said. Was Garnier evil? Had her brother been sent to an evil man? She had been paying for a madman to do who knows what to her little brother? She had to save him! She had to find Altair! How else could she save him? She hadn't the skill or the courage, but Altair certainly did.<p>

Still trying not to scream, Arielle rolled up her bedroll with shaking hands. She glanced at Nadir, relieved to find that he was still asleep. Altair hadn't slept at all when guarding her for just this reason. She took Nadir's pack and crammed the bedroll into it. She peered inside, grateful that Nadir had stuffed it with food. Carefully she climbed onto her horse (Mira) and nudged it into a gallop. She winced at the speed and clung to Mira for dear life, but soon enough Arielle left the campsite behind her. She did her best to follow their trail back to Masyaf. She would follow Altair's trail once she had gotten there. It wasn't the best of plans, but it would work out. Assuming Templars or guards didn't kill her first. She had to save her brother Doran! She had made an oath to protect him, first from her father and now from a madman, but she stood by her oaths. No matter the cost.

**AN: Thought this was one of those 'train the junior assassin' stories? Evidently not.**


	7. Dozing Eyas

Ch. 7

Altair gave a low whistle. Nothing happened. He paused to spit out a mouthful of hay and gave another whistle. The guards were already searching the area. They were going to find him any minute! Where was that damn horse? He peeked out of the hay and glared at the beast. It was grazing. There was no way he would be able to sprint to the horse without being caught, there were just too many guards milling about, all with orders to stick him full of swords. As a general rule, Altair did not like being stuck full of swords. He gave another whistle. The horse paused and looked at him. He gave it a small gesture. A few moments later, it started to graze again. The Assassin gave a growl. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't. It was stupid anyways.

One of the guards started to walk towards the haystack the Assassin was hidden in. Altair gritted his teeth. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. Altair winced as the guard stabbed his sword into the hay. He gave a quiet relieved sigh when the sword didn't hit him. Sooner or later, that damn horse would have to come over here. He rolled his eyes as the guard raised his sword again. This was useless. There was no point in sitting in this hay anymore. "Shayna," Altair called.

Altair watched the guard start away from the hay in surprise. He gave a low cry of fright when Shayna shoved him aside. Altair quickly leapt onto her back and urged her into a gallop. As always, the horse responded with a smooth efficiency. This was why he had chosen this horse. Because it was the best damn horse in the stable. Not so it could refuse to come unless he called its name! It wasn't even its name! Arielle had just decided on a whim to name his horse! Why was the horse doing this to him!

"Shayna, we're going to have a long talk about this," Altair said. The horse tossed her head slightly, as if in acknowledgement of his words.

"You can't keep doing this." The horse was silent. "I need you to come when I whistle, Shayna. I can't just yell out your name – _a name_ – when I need you. It will only waste time." The horse continued to gallop. "Well?" Altair barked.

Then he realized that he was talking to his horse. He was _talking_ to his horse. Not only that, he was arguing with his horse. Thoroughly disgusted, Altair slumped in the saddle and gave a dark scowl.

It was that damn Arielle. This was all her fault.

Arielle would have starved to death if not for her horse. Mira proved to have much stronger survival skills than the grimy orphan. Arielle had grown up in Jerusalem, and this was the first time she had been outside the city's walls. She had already decided that she didn't like being in the wilderness. There were wild animals everywhere and if that wasn't bad enough, the chill night air was.

At a gallop, Arielle managed to reach Masyaf a few hours after dawn. She let the steaming horse slow to a walk as they approached the city gates. The grimy girl patted her horse's mane apologetically. She hadn't wanted to push her horse so hard, but every time she thought of stopping her imagination conjured up another tale of what Garnier might be doing to her brother. She was a terrible sister. All her life she had tried to protect him, and she had sent him to a madman.

A white robed Assassin eyed her curiously as she approached the gates. She winced under his gaze. Hopefully, she could just walk into the city unchallenged. She left her horse at the stable. She couldn't help but look at the spot where Altair had left his horse. Things would be a lot easier if he were here now.

First she would get a map or something. One of the Assassins had to know how to get to Acre. She would just ask for directions.

Tired and numb from her long ride, Arielle slumped beside her horse. She slowly slumped to the ground and lay there like a broken heap. No one would mind if she just closed her eyes for a moment, right? She wasn't doing anything wrong…just sitting with her horse.

Shadar gave a sigh as he approached the stables. He hated stable duty. Unfortunately, it was his first morning chore. At least, the first one before breakfast, then there was the combat training. The Assassin trainee winced at the very thought of the grueling labor. He scowled when he saw a horse in the stable. Some lazy idiot had forgotten to take the saddle off. The horse stood there in full tack! He scowled harder when he saw a lump in the corner of the stall. Had someone left a pile of trash here or something? If so, he was going to be in big trouble if he didn't get it cleaned up. He cursed whatever idiot had done this as he moved towards the lump. The horse could wait until later, the garbage would stink up the stables if it was left there. He gave a cry of surprise when the lump stood up and looked at him. The lump turned out to not be a lump after all. In fact, it was a small girl wearing very dirty rags. She looked around in horror and wailed, "I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what? What are you-"

"I fell asleep! How could I have fallen asleep! I'm a terrible sister! I'm never going to find him." She then turned towards him with a fierce determination in her eyes. "How do I get to Acre?" she demanded.

Shadar blinked. He couldn't even begin to make sense of the string of unrelated sentences. There was no logical connection between any of them! The girl turned and patted the horse. "Don't worry Mira, we'll find him somehow," she cooed softly.

Was this girl prone to such radical mood swings? Should he be calling a doctor or something? An Assassin maybe?

She turned towards him and snapped, "Aren't you going to give me anything?"

"What?"

"Directions! I need directions to Acre! Where can I get them!" Her eyes widened and she added, "this is a matter of life or death."

He edged away from her slowly. It was best to not provoke the girl. She was obviously mad.

"You just follow the road. Turn left at the first fork, and right at the second," he managed to force out.

"Thanks so much! You're a lifesaver!" The girl scrambled up onto the horse, and nearly trampled him in her rush to get onto the road. He stared after the girl in bewilderment as she galloped away. She clung to her saddle with a desperate grip, as though she were frightened of falling. That girl was definetly mad. He eyed the stable suspiciously, as though looking for mad, grimy children. Maybe stable duty wasn't so bad after all. He certainly met interesting people.

**AN: I'm having some trouble writing this part of the story, but bear with me ok?** **Also, while I'm not entirely sure what on earth happened when I uploaded this chapter last time, I've managed to fix the problem.**


	8. Ruffled Feathers

Shayna slowed to a walk at her master's command. The mare stood on trembling legs as the white robed Assassin slid off her back.

Altair patted the horse's neck. He took hold of the reins and led it to the stable boy. Wordlessly, Altair paid the boy and left his horse in his care. The stables were located just outside of Acre, and Altair knew that Shayna would be well cared for. He gave a slight frown at this thought. Damn. He was doing it again. He reminded himself that Shayna was a horse, but couldn't help giving the beast a reassuring pat as it was led away.

The city gates were bigger than he'd expected. They were quite impressive. The white stone seemed impenetrable, and the guards stood at their posts proudly, helmets gleaming. Altair allowed himself a snort as soon as he's entered the city. He doubted that those guards could have beaten a goat in combat, let alone an armed man.

Altair roamed the streets of Acre. He prowled along the alleys, eyeing them with suspicious stares. There was nothing unusual about the city or its people. They talked and laughed. They walked around the markets, mothers keeping their children close and husbands keeping a watchful eye on their wives.

In the markets, the usual noise met his ears. Altair frowned slightly at the sheer amount of people here. It really was ridiculous. Anyone in this crowd could have been carrying weapons, but the people of Acre seemed happiest when they were crowded together. Altair watched them for a moment, but soon turned away and wandered down an alley.

Something was off. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. That something was missing._ Arielle had been awfully quiet, maybe he should. _Altair stopped that thought before it could complete itself. After traveling with that annoying brat for a few days, he had gotten used to her inane chatter.

He scowled and approached the wall of a nearby building. Altair ran his calloused fingers over the wall, searching for handholds. He pulled himself up and started to climb. It was always good to climb whenever he was distracted. He had to focus entirely on what he was doing, lest he fall. Annoying thoughts of annoying girls couldn't worm their way into his head when he was climbing.

He perched on top of the roof and stared at the people milling about below him. He smirked when he caught sight of a woman pulling a little girl behind her.

"But mother! Can't we get some candy?" The little girl wailed.

The woman knelt down and spoke to the girl. Altair couldn't catch her words at such a distance, not over the din of the markets, but judging from the girls sullen pout the answer had been no.

He fingered his hidden blade. Altair gave a quiet chuckle when he remembered Arielle's sheepish confession at mistaking it for, what was it, bread? And when he had taken her into that store he had actually had to knock the feisty child unconscious! He shook his head ruefully at the mental image of her staring at him, mouth twisted into an angry pout.

He froze when he realised that he was thinking if her again. Damn her!

A few moments later Altair was back in the streets. He was moving through the crowds like a shadow. He glared frostily at anyone who got too close to him. He kicked at rocks and pebbles when they were near his feet. If the Assassin had pockets, his hands would have been stuffed deep inside of them. As it was, they were balled into fists.

An observer would have said that the fierce looking man was angry. Perhaps agitated. That something important had happened to the man that he couldn't quite figure out. An empathetic viewer would have said that the fierce looking man was pouting, but if anyone had told him this Altair would be quick to correct them in a possibly violent manner. After all, Altair was a member of an old and secret order. Altair was not a regular murderer, he was an Assassin. Assassins were silent and quick. They were deadly and honourable. Assassins weren't cruel and they didn't break their creed. And most of all, Assassins didn't pout.

She was hungry. Very hungry. Arielle stared at a small lizard and wondered if it was edible. Not that she would know how to capture it. She sighed and nudged Mira when the horse tried to slow down.

Mira gave a snort, but continued to gallop.

Arielle didn't like riding. She hated it. Her butt was sore, her legs were sore. Her entire body ached and there was nothing to do but stare at the scenery, which hardly ever changed. At first it had been kind of fun. She had gripped tightly to the saddle and adrenaline and excitement had flooded her and she clung to Mira, but she knew how to ride now. Now that riding a horse was easy, it had lost its novelty.

Arielle was thrown from her thoughts when Mira stumbled and fell. The world flipped and the little girl cried out in pain as she was flung from the saddle. She hardly heard Mira's whinny of fright because her own ears were ringing. Dazed, Arielle looked up and froze.

An angry cobra was hissing at her. Arielle scrambled away from the venomous reptile, not giving herself time to admire the snake's scales. Normally, she would have been thrilled to see a snake, but this one wasn't exactly a friendly snake.

Carefully, Arielle grabbed Mira's reigns and led the terrified horse away.

"Don't worry Mira, it won't hurt us," she cooed. Arielle frowned. Mira was limping, why would she be doing that? Had she been bitten? Nervously, Arielle lifted Mira's front hoof. She let out a groan when she saw that one of the shoes was missing.

"You've gone lame, Mira!" Arielle hissed. "How can I ride you now? What about Doran? He's probably terrified right now. I'm never going to get to him!"

Even though angry tears ran down her cheeks, Arielle started to walk forwards. Mira moved to follow her, but Arielle turned around and pushed the horse away.

"Don't you understand anything? Doran is dying and I'm stuck here with you. I'm stuck with a lame horse in the middle of the desert. Altair is my only hope of saving my little brother and he's probably already in Acre. What good are you, Mira, if you can't get me anywhere? You're useless."

Arielle looked down the road. She took the saddlebag and slung it over her shoulder. Tired though she was she began to run down the road. She went faster and faster, until the wind roared in her ears and gritty sand was flung into her eyes by the hot wind. She wiped tears away from her eyes and stumbled to a walk.

Arielle looked back. Mira had turned around and was trotting back to Masyaf. Arielle gave the traitorous horse a venomous glare and walked forward with renewed determination. She had to get to Altair. Then everything would be alright. He would figure something out. He was great at figuring things out. He had saved her once, he could save her brother. She just had to find him.


End file.
